liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Conservative logic
Conservative logic is a kind of reasoning which, due to multiple reasons (including excessive stereotyping, denying confirmed Facts or misunderstanding the issues in question), leads to incorrect arguments. While arguments derived from Conservative Logic are Deceitfully attractive to other conservatives or badly-informed People, they will inevitably appear incorrect or nonsensical to a sane eye. Here is a list of examples: # Frequent reliance on erroneous reasoning, as in demanding guns be available to everyone where in fact the Bill of Rights was written in 1789, and should be viewed in context of arms available during the 18th Century; back then, nearly everyone had the same type of weaponry, as nowadays, the military far outclasses the civilian population in weapons technology; # Often responding to a logical question with an unrelated, deceitful, and illogical response, such as "Why is classroom prayer good for America?" "Jesus likes it!"; # Claiming that switching from being liberal to conservative is natural, but switching back is somehow impossible; # Blaming any diseases, problems in the world or even sports failures, no matter their nature, on homosexuals, liberals and feminists; # Believing that global warming is a "hoax" or a "conspiracy", despite existence of a conspiracy of such a scale being impossible or evidence to the contrary; # Believing that creationism is true and evolution is false, despite evidence to the contrary in many fields of science; # Believing that any tragic events (mass shootings, terror attacks) are caused by the Non-Christians who didn't pray to Jesus; # Believing that Atheists, Agnostics, and Secularists are people of "darkness" or lack moral values; # Believing that Muslims are more likely to be terrorists, despite the fact that most terrorists through out history were not Muslims; # Believing that Christians are the greatest minority under assault, despite the fact that they're the majority of the population; # Believing that Obama is a Muslim, despite the fact that he admitted that he's a Christian; # Believing that Democrats think guns are evil; # Believing that the GOP was always conservative; # Believing that the US constitution is based on the Bible, despite the fact that Christianity is never mentioned in the constitution; # Believing that liberals are intolerant because they don't tolerate homophobia, racism, and other forms of bigotry from the right wing; # Believing that the planet isn't at risk of overpopulation, despite the fact that our forests are getting smaller; # Believing that the Wiccan religion is evil; # Believing that Atheism is a religion (just like off is a TV channel); # Believing that being gay is a choice, despite evidence to the contrary from most psychologists; # Believing that anything that isn't on Fox News is "liberal propaganda" -- sometimes this may extend to Fox News, too; # Believing that pollution isn't a major issue; # Believing that cannabis is highly addictive, despite researchhttp://www.tfy.drugsense.org/tfy/addictvn.htm that states the contrary. # Believing that pornography and masturbation each is a "sin". # Believing that the First Amendment only applies to Christians. # Believing that tokenism can gain minority votes. # Believing that allowing gays in the Boy Scouts promotes sexual abuse. # Believing that the "Family Research Council" isn't a hate group. # Believing that the first amendment grants freedom of religious indoctrination, fundamentalism, and extremism as long as you are not Muslim, a Liberal Christian, or an Atheist. (Note: This is a response to the article Liberal logic on CP.) See also *Conservative Dictionary *Conservative propaganda References Category:Conservative Tactics Category:Conservatives Category:Not Liberal